The One
by Evil Troll
Summary: Short, Weird and To be continued
1. The One

Author's Note: My first Fan Fic try not to hurt me too bad. I don't think there is another story on here like this, I could be wrong though I haven't read them all. So anyway my first story also I know my punctuation is bad but my story is still readable right?  
  
Tyler lay awake thinking of the one he desired more then any other, the beautiful thin one. The one he desired looked great in a skirt better then he could have ever imagined. The one had thick full lips and smile that melted his heart. He loved the one he needed the one. The one's image floated though his head around and around, the one as beautiful. A true piece of art, something to be admired, hair was gorgeous, body was awesome, the eyes were in a word magnificent. He wished to reach out and touch the one, stroke the one's gorgeous hair and milky skin. He craved for the one to touch him, with their thin hand. He wanted so badly to be near the on at this hour of the morning. Yet it wasn't to be the one was too good for him and they would never be his. Tyler fell asleep, thoughts of the one floating in and out of his head he imagined the one he screamed the name that burned into his mind. He had to yell it, or his mind would never rest.  
  
"Jamie," Tyler screamed in his sleep loud enough to awaken his sleeping mother and stepfather, who rushed into his large room.  
  
"Tyler?" his mother asked in a compassionate voice.  
  
"I'm ok Mom just a bad dream," he explained his scream with a lie.  
  
"All right go back to sleep, you have to be to the station soon," she said stroking his dirty blond hair with a cool hand. Tyler slept and he dreamt more about the one he wanted, needed, Jamie, the rebel.   
  
To be continued…   



	2. Thoughts

Author's note: Next part to the one, it gets weirder (is that a word?) Oh well thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here it goes enjoy.  
  
Two hours later at 6:00 am, Tyler, rose from his twin sized bed, he desperately wished Jamie was lying next to him in that bed, but he forced the thoughts out of his head he had to be professional. Today it would just be him and Jamie working on the squad, he would have to be careful not to let his true feelings show, that might make Jamie feel awkward and leave the squad, he couldn't let that happen, he loved Jamie to much. No it isn't love, Tyler thought, it's more like lust, yes lust was the word, it was a physical attraction. Tyler was afraid of might happen if he were to come out of the closet. People could be cruel; they didn't like things they couldn't understand. He didn't want to put his playing football on the line either just because of his sexual preference, he was sure the coach would find some reason to get rid of him if he found out he was gay. So Tyler kept his secret locked deep inside. He slowly got dressed and went down to eat breakfast. Tyler didn't even taste the oatmeal as he ate it, his thoughts were all that were in his mind, he thought of Jamie and what might happen to him if he were to tell people of his chosen lifestyle. He knew Val had a crush on him and he didn't want to hurt her she was a great friend. Tyler thought he'd most likely end up being one of those gay men who gets married and has four kids then decides that he should tell his wife he's gay when realizes he isn't happy. Tyler didn't want to be like that. He didn't want to hurt those he cared about, but maybe he'd have to. He didn't know what to do. He wished that he did. He sighed deeply it would be a long day. While he wished to be near Jamie, he didn't want to be with him alone, he was afraid something might just slip out.   
  
"Tyler? I said are you ready to go?" his mother's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah let's go," he smiled at his mother. They got into their large car and Tyler's mother dropped him off at the station, Jamie was already there.   
  
"Hey Tyler," Jamie said as his friend came up to him.  
  
"Hey Jamie," Tyler answered a smile on his face. Just then a call came in for an unknown emergency. The two teens got into the squad and headed for the emergency site. It was an old house. The two got out and headed for the house carrying their equipment.   
  
"What's the problem?" Jamie asked when the door flew open after he knocked on it.   
  
"It's our friend he has AIDS, it's real bad, we had no way to get him to the hospital so we called you guys," a man explained. The two EMTs entered the house and brought him to the hospital, he would probably die.   
  
"You think he's going to die, Jamie?" Tyler asked the dark haired teen.   
  
"Probably man," Jamie answered his friend's question. Tyler was silent, he thought of how that man had probably gotten AIDS, it wasn't fair. Was god punishing gay people or…  
  
"It's to bad, huh, my uncle has AIDS, got it from a blood transfusion, I hope he doesn't waste away like that guy," Jamie said interrupting Tyler's thoughts.  
  
"Sorry to hear that," Tyler said and once again his mind slipped in to thoughts of what may be.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



End file.
